Beauty UnTamed
by PrettyLittleWritter
Summary: She is shy and sweet as a crystal blossom, but as dark as the deepest pit in hell. Mystery, Confusion, Wonder, and Beauty is what she is all rapped in one. Her design is like no other. I know this because I made her that way. She cant be trusted. She cant be loved. She can't be tamed.
1. Prologue

_**Beauty UnTamed.**_

_**Prologue. **_

I neither live nor die, Im both evil and good. I keep balance in in this unforgiving world. 20 years ago I found the remains of a human girl. I brought her back to this world and raised her as my own. She is shy and sweet as a crystal blossom, but as dark as the deepest pit in hell. Mystery, Confusion, Wonder, Beauty is what she is all raped in one. Lips as bloody as a fresh kill, Skin as pale as the waining moon, and hair dark as the shadows she was made in. I know this because thats how I made her, Her design is like no other. She cant be trusted. She cant be loved. She cant be Tamed.

- Women of the Demons Den.


	2. The Girl Emerges, Find Her !

_**Beauty UnTamed**_

_Chapter 1 - The Girl Emerges, Find Her! _

Blurry. Everything was blurry and faded as trees slowly came into view. _Where am I ? _looking down at her current position she was in, she noticed how she awkwardly laid in the middle of the forest. Sitting up she look around at what was now a clear view a bright forest. Birds sang and the air smell of fresh water Lillys.

_(Get up already...)_

Suddenly the girl in the forest froze at the sound of a voice.

_( Don't tell me you are frighted.) _

Slowly standing up she wobbled and tripped up trying to back away from the voice the felt so near.

_( Fool ! Im am you, you are me.)_

The voice was her.. how so? The girl looked around the forest for a few moments. She saw nothing. Finally she understood, the voice was within her.

"Where am I voice...I mean Where are we?...and Who are we?"

_( Later. Right now you need to focus on getting to a village before night fall.) _

She had so many questions, But she did has she was told. She ventured off deeper into the woods hoping to seek a village where she could rest her throbbing head.

She had been making her way through tress and brush for what seemed like hours. And dusk was quickly approaching. She was exhausted, but something insider her willed to keep going. The forest birds and sound of squirrels began to quiet down as more stranger creatures started fill her ears. She had to find her way out of the forest now.

_( Pick up the pace, unless you wan to get eaten.)_

The girls fast pace walks turned into a run, and her run quickly turned into a sprint as she felt a creature of some sort chasing after her. Tears began to form in her eyes and fly back as she ran. She had never experienced fear before. She kept running and running for a moment she looked behind her and suddenly wished she hadn't. She hit a root sending her flying out a few feet before blackness consumed her yet again.

* * *

"All you have to do was find her and bring her to me, a mer child can do it, simple." she watched as the powerful demon folded his hand over his chest.

Glaring she replied " As simple as it may be, I rather not. And if task is fit for a child go get Kanna to find the wench!"

"Oh, sweet carnation don't be foolish, Kanna is far too busy for such a task. Thats is a duty for you."

She knew he was taunting her. She new far to well that he didn't trust her with most things, thats why she was always sent to fetch people, and to do meaningless killings of lesser demons. The more she thought about it the more anger she felt. Yet there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing.

Getting up from his chair and made his way to her. Closing in on her he yanked her ruffly and pulled her so their lips where just inches apart.

"I know what you thinking Kagura, and I know what you want. I feel your every thought and every emotion."

As he held her in his arms he back up trapping her up against the wall.

Slowly moving his hands up the slit of her red kimono dress he slipped a finger inside her feeling inside of her wet folds. Kagura shivered and moaned to his gentle touch.

"I know your need to be free of me...I can give it to you." he whispered on her neck. Before him she was coming undone. It became harder and hared to fight him, so she stopped and let him take over her body.

Roughly kissing her he placed his other free hand and rubbed the tip of her nipple. She was going crazy she loved the feeling of him all over her. She wanted more.

"I know you want more. But you will get more when the job is finished." Suddenly the hands on her body vanished and so did the man in front of her.

"Go seek the girl bring her back and you shall be rewarded. Come back without her and I just might find no use of you anymore."

Feeling yet again ashamed she pulled her kimono dress down and straighten her self up. Walking out of the old palace she snatch a single feather out of her hair and took flight.

Flying through the air was calming to her. It gave her time to think. What was she going to do? She didn't even know where to start looking for the damn girl anyway. She didn't even want find her. Why should she?

So she could watch as he fuck the wench's brains out then stow her away like all the other useless women he locks in the underground palace? Thats all she was ever good for was finding slaves for him to fuck.

She was tired of it. Tired of him having a physical and mental hold on her heart. Now she had to find this girl, her life depended on it. And so did her freedom. If she didn't have this feeling for her master, then she could just focus more on trying to get away from him, that would be one thing. But she had fallen in a deep hole in witch she had no escape. She was in love the evil and most powerful demon Naraku.

_**Hello Loves that was Chapter one. ! ...Please review and let me know what you think so far ! ^.^ **_


	3. Strange, But Beautiful

**Beauty UnTamed.**

_Chapter 2- Strange, But Beautiful._

"It seems like she coming to."

"Yeah it looks that way."

"She so pretty !"

"Give her some space children."

She moaned as she open her eyes for the first time in two days. Aloofly she sat up to meet five faces staring back at her.

"Hello, How are you feeling." a women about in her late thirties addressed her. Before she could speak a little girl squealed

" Hi ! My name is Akemi im 10 ! and your so pretty, and this is my family, my mother Hana, I have my three brothers Ryuu he's 1, Hiro he is 14, and my eldest brother Mamoru is 18, he saved you from the Oger demon that was chasing you. He is not here right now, he is going to get us food. And he looks at your funny when you sleep, I think he likes you!"

The women named Hana grabbed Akemi and laughed " Now Akemi don't rush things on to her she just woke up."

" Hiro fetch us some water from the well . Akemi go out into the garden and pick some onions and ginger well will have a nice soup for dinner. In the mean time ill put Ryuu down for his nap and get um.. im sorry whats your name sweetie?

The girl look around then back to the woman " Rin, my name is Rin."

_( So thats our name...Rin)_

"Right and get Rin accommodated." she gave a bright smile as she picked the toddler off the floor and placed him in wooded crib.

Hana then grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor of the hut.

" I cant say for dinner I must be leaving now." Rin got up and twisted her long hair in a messy bun. And proceed to walk out the door.

" Wait!, Rin you haven't eaten in two days, give your body time to heel. The kids wont be long they should all be back in a minute or two. Please stay."

" Ill only be in your way. Its best if I leave." the Hana sighed as she went to the door and watch her walk up the dirt hill heading back into the forest.

_( Why did we have to leave?, their family seemed so nice.)_

_We cant afford to trust anyone, everyone is our enemy. _

_(Why?)_

_We hold a great amount of power and its only a matter of time before people start to know of us._

Suddenly she herd the voice of a boy "Hey! Those woods are demon territory after a certain time you shouldn't go in there."

Rin turned around to see a boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes like the little annoying child that went by Akemi. It didn't take long to realize that was her brother she was talking about. Mamoru.

_( Thats the one who saved us!)_

He was shocked. It was the girl he saved from the demon. She was.. was..even more beautiful than when he left her an hour ago. Her light blue eyes felt like they were stabbing into his soul. It was hard to look at her.

"Why did you leave the village" he said trying no to make eye contact with her.

" I have to leave now."

" But to where? You haven't eaten in days.." the boy said now garbing her arm.

" That doesn't concern you, now take your hands off me if you want to live" the boy challenged her and continued to hold on to him.

_( How are you going to hurt him, we are so weak.) _

"You shut up!, and you let go of me !" the boy started now pulling her. "No your not well enough to be on your own yet!"

_( Stop fighting him and let him heal us!) _

"We can trust no one!" Rin went to slap his face and missed, he then grabbed her other arm and held her so that she could no longer move.

"You can trust me I wont hurt you!"

" You will pay for this"

_( Im getting weak)_

"NO! don't you fucking black out on me again wench! Stay awake !"

"Who are you talking to..?" Mamoru looked at the girl in confusion.

"Dammit" Rin cursed as darkness consumed her. Falling out of his hold Mamoru quickly picked her up by her legs and let his arm cradle her head. He looked down at the strange beautiful women he was caring. He resisted the urge to hold her like this a little longer and continued his way back into the village.

_**OK, That was Chapter 2. I hope you guys aren't to confused, a lot of things will be cleared up in the up coming chapters. ! Thanks loves please review ^,^ **_


	4. Rising At Dawn

_**Beauty UnTamed.**_

_Chapter 4 - Rising at Dawn_

_I never thought It would take this long. Its been almost 3 days and I still haven't found her! I don't even know what she looks like._ Kagura looked around at the cave she was resting in. It was dim and damp and had a uncanny order, but she had to endure it. It was better than resting out in the open, out in the open she risked frighting off demons all throughout the night and she needed her rest if she was going to find this girl. Without her Naraku would surly kill her.

But why kill her? Naraku had only threatened her once for betraying him. _What was so special about this wench?_

She deiced to keep mental notes on everything she could find out about this mysterious girl and her business with Naraku. After a while Kaugra began to grow tired and started to fall asleep until she saw a white light towards the back of the cave. Rolling her eyes she new her intruder all to well.

"Hello Kanna."

"Kagura your wasting your time."

" Well hello to you too little brat!"

"Your time is running out with Naraku"

"I'll find the bitch, ok !"

The white haired child intently started at her." Kargura how do you plan to find her if you don't know any information about her, Naraku is setting you up to fail."

Kagura eyes widened. _No he...she lying!...He wouldn't...he wouldn't!..._ but he could and he would. Naraku was trying to make her fail at this task so he could indefinitely kill her.

"Your poor attempt to escape and betray Naraku makes you untrustworthy. Even if you find the girl its still not likely you will be forgiven."

So thats it. She had no choice she _had_ to find this girl and bring her back to Naraku. Her luck was too close to running out.

" Kagura pay close attention. I will not repeat this information again or my life will also be at risk. In the demon forest close to the western village lives or lived the women of the demons den. It is said that she took in a young girl and raised her. The women of the demons den is very powerful, Untouchable and Untraceable. Naraku cant even touch her power as of right now.

Kagura mind sparked. _Someone more powerful than Naraku?_

" It is very possible that the women of the demons den put all her powers into the girl."

_So Naraku doesn't want her as a sex slave_. Knowing this put her a little at ease.

"What powers did the old women have to be more powerful than Naraku?

" That information I cant give you. Just worry about finding the girl. I have to leave now, you have four more days to find her."

Kanna's body began to disappear.

"Wait Kanna! Why are you helping me?"

Kanna's body vanished without an answer. Sighing Kagura sat back down on the damp cave floor. She was skeptical about Kanna's sudden help, but she really didn't have time to question it. At dawn she would rise with the sun and start her travel to the western village.

* * *

What was it about her that made him so...so...he didn't even know they word for it. It wouldn't be long before she was healthy again and she could leave whenever she wanted. _But when she did, then what?,would I just go on with life?, and act like I never knew her?_ No he didn't want that.

It couldn't be love can it? ...it cant be, he just met her. He also didn't know the slightest thing about her.

_Where did she even come from and What was she? _Her eyes where blue! And not just any blue, light captivating blue. No Japanese women he ever met had blue eyes...only demons in human form had such eye color...W_as she a demon?...no couldn't be. _

"Mamoru, Are you ok?" He turned around to see the girl that had plagued his thoughts since he found her.

She steeped outside to where he was and stood beside him. "Rin, my mother told me your name is Rin, right?"

"Oh yes so I've been told" she said giving the brightest smile that almost took his breath away.

He watched as she looked up a the night sky for a long moment. " Its beautiful isn't it.?" she said.

"Yes..yes it is." Mamoru look at the sky along with her. _What had changed about his girl from yesterday until now? She seem more open and friendly.._

"Its so big..."Rin whispered.

"What is?"

"The sky! Its so..wow... Its mysterious and beautiful and...! "

"Like you..." _Dammit I cant believe I just said that..! _Mamoru thought.

Rin look at him with surprise and gave a little blush.

"Wow no one has ever told me that..." Rin began to giggle and started to look back at the sky.

_Ok this was for sure not the girl from yesterday...she was not the same.._

" Hey um Rin?"

"Yeah?"

" Im sorry about the other day, when I grabbed you, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

" Its ok she was really being stubborn, plus all you were only trying heal us. I trust you even if she says we cant trust anyone."

_She...and we? What was she talking about? And why does she kept referring to herself as if she is more than one person?_

" Well its getting late, see you in the morning Mamoru!" he watched as she happily walked back into the hut.

Now his mind was filled with even more questions than before. At dawn he would come up with a plan to get to know her before she decided to leave for good.

_**Andd..that was Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Ok so I know some of you are wondering where the hell is sessy, but he is coming I promise! Oh and please review, Thanks ! ^,^**_


End file.
